Bleach: Truth and Lies
by TheSiranna
Summary: What if...Ichigo had help from more than just Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Rukia? Featuring Matsuri and Fujima Kudo from 3rd Phantom.


_**Note: I know Matsuri and Fujimaru are capable of Bankai/Shikai already, and that my story seems to be off par with the game. I did this intentionally. In this story, they never fought with Arturo, therefore were never suspended in time until they were sent to Karakura Town. However, I did keep the fact that they were forgotten in Soul Society, and that they look the same as they did 100 years beforehand. I also fixed it to where this ran alongside the Anime. Also, I will be mixing in English Terms, as well as Japanese terms. This is because I watched the Japanese Version Anime and the English One. Sadly, the Japanese Version was better in my opinion. Chapters will be short or long, depending on the mood I am to write. First one...I was really busy, and didn't have time to write a longer chapter.**_

The roar of a Hollow tore through the silence of the night. I ran as fast as I could, the strength of her Spiritual Power fading. A single thought kept racing through my head, _Rukia..._

My brother's face showed it too, pure concern. Rukia was strong...So why then was she losing the battle? It didn't make any sense to me or him. The Hollow must be strong. That left a slight feeling of terror in my soul. But, much like when Mad Eater had confronted us in Rukongai, I shoved the feeling to the back of mind, only focusing on saving Rukia.

"Matsuri..." My brother's voice broke my train of thought, typical.

"We don't have time to talk! If you can find the time to talk, then you have the time to run!" The words that came from my mouth, seemed foreign even to me. Where had I heard that? From Captain Yoruichi?

"I know that! But still...You know it too...Her Spiritual Pressure is gone." My brother's voice had changed from his usual care free tone to one more like mine, serious.

"There's still a chance." I said, "Fujimaru, we can't give up! What would Kaien do?!"

That shut him up. Kaien had been close to us, and taught us a lot about being Soul Reapers. He was kind, welcoming, and protective at the same time. I looked up to him. So had Rukia. Before...

Once more my thoughts were broken, this time by a new Spiritual Pressure that shook the ground beneath me. It was similar to Rukia's...But it was also different. Who could it be...?

I jumped to the roof of the house beside me. Now I could see it. The battle. I could see someone, a Soul Reaper, standing with a massive sword and staring down one of the scariest Hollows I had ever seen.

"How is Kaien...?" Fujimaru was now beside me, staring at the battle with me.

"That isn't Kaien you idiot!" I glared at him, "Kaien had purple hair! This guy has orange!"

"I can't tell when it's night time! I can only see the hair style." Fujimaru defended himself.

"Think logically. Kaien died." I hated to say it...But it was true.

The Hollow's roar turned my attention back to it, I reached for my Zanpakuto. But Fujimaru's hand stopped me, "No Matsuri...I think he can handle himself without us."

"I hope you're right..." I whispered, relaxing.

"Hey!" The boy said fiercly, getting the Hollow's attention from the wounded Rukia, hwo now wore white robes to signify her loss of Soul Reaper powers. He ran at the Hollow, who ran at him as well.

The Hollow slammed it's foot down in order to stomp on the boy, but the boy jumped back slightly, and swung his Zanpakuto, slicing the Hollow's right leg, severing the foot from the leg.

As the Hollow reached down to grab the boy, the boy grasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto tighter, "Feel my wrath for having raised a hand against my family...AND GO TO HELL!" Then the boy raised the Zanpakuto above his head, and slashed downwards as hard as he could.

I jumped down as the Hollow disappeared into Spirit Particles, and ran towards Rukia.

Fujimaru followed me, obviously wanting to check on Rukia as much as I did.

"Huh? More Soul Reapers...?" The boy sheathed his Zanpakuto, "Who are you?"

"Rukia!" I slid next to her, put my hands on both her shoulders, "Are you okay Rukia?!"

Fujimaru unsheathed his Zanpakuto, "You, what did you do to Rukia?"

"Hold up, I didn't do anything to her she didn't want to happen." The boy said.

"Fujimaru...Matsuri...?" Rukia stood up, "What are you two doing here? I thought you had your own Hollows to dispose of."

"We did and came as fast as we could after sensing you being injured." I said standing up with her, "Who is this guy? What happened to your powers?"

"Rukia...Who are these people...?" The boy said, confused.

"These are my friends, Matsuri and Fujimaru Kudo. And this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia looked at me, "I had to give him my powers so he could save his family."

"A friend of Rukia's...Is a friend of mine." Fujimaru sheathed his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo picked up the little girl's body, "Rukia, thank you for helping. I'll see you around." He walked back towards the broken house.

Fujimaru picked up Rukia in his arms, "Come on. Let's head back to Urahara's place."

I smiled watching Ichigo walked away. Maybe he wasn't Kaien...But...He's just like him. And I knew...Ichigo was the way for me to find out why Aizen and Seigen betrayed us. But first...We have to get Rukia some help!


End file.
